


"I want to get rid of the bed"

by phanrain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019!phan, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reality, inspired by Phil changing his video background, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanrain/pseuds/phanrain
Summary: “I want to change my bedroom,” Phil says apropos of nothing one day in mid January.(Inspired by Phil's new video 'Time For A Change'.)





	"I want to get rid of the bed"

**Author's Note:**

> The video happened and I had to write, y'know.

“I want to change my bedroom,” Phil says apropos of nothing one day in mid January. They are sitting in the lounge with the TV in it and Dan is scrolling on his phone.  
“Huh?” he asks, clearly confused and lowers the phone into his lap, “The AmazingPhil set?”

Phil nods, he calls it ‘my bedroom’ most of the time, just to avoid slip-ups. ‘Dan’s bedroom’, the ‘moon room’, is actually ‘their bedroom’. They don’t call it that of course; they still pretend to just be best friends living together.  
“I want to get rid of the bed,” Phil replies, his voice wavering the tiniest bit and Dan’s eyebrows draw up.

“Why?”

Phil shrugs, he pretends to be unaffected by the topic but the motion is stiff, nonchalance clearly faked. He’s looking out of the big windows behind the TV when he replies, “I feet like it. Filming on it makes my back hurt.”

Dan frowns, he’s learned to read Phil over the past ten years.  
“Phil,” he says softly, reaches out and brushes his hand along his boyfriend’s arm. Phil turns and looks at him, grimaces for a second before taking a deep breath.  
“I want to stop pretending. I don’t want to sit on that bed while filming videos and pretend that that’s where I sleep,” he pauses for a moment, “I know it’s stupid because we only moved last April and decorated an entire fake AmazingPhil bedroom but I’m _tired_.”  
Phil shakes his head and Dan sees tears shimmering in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, his hands rubbing soothing cycles into Phil’s shoulders, “You don’t have to explain yourself.”  
“It’s just that we moved a lot quicker with the implications and now stuff that felt normal before feels like lying now,” Phil tries to explain and Dan shuffles even closer until he’s hugging Phil and his face is buried in Dan’s sweater.  
“It’s okay,” he says, pressing a kiss against Phil’s hair. 

Three days later Phil tweets about creating a new video background at 10:17pm and asks for decoration suggestions. He films ordering it and five days later the reveal. He uploads the video on January 25th and titles it ‘Time for A Change’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please point out grammar and spelling mistakes in the comments, this is not beta-read.


End file.
